Salto
by Sukime-chan
Summary: No era buena para jugar basket, pero Kagami me ayudaba, aunque claro, nunca pense que si saltaba podria pasar eso... One-shot.


quería escribir algo con este personaje

no tenia en mente esto, pero simplemente salió

por lo menos me quité las ganas xd

* * *

**Salto**

No me gustaba el basket, ningún deporte en realidad, pero desde que conocí a Kagami-kun y nos hicimos amigos me he interesado, al menos, en apoyar al equipo de Seirin. Así que luego de las practicas, en donde los apoyaba y me quedaba observándolos, me gustaba quedarme para tratar de jugar un poco. Y el me ayuda, aunque a veces creo que solo lo hace para sentirse superior.

Me dan miedo los balones, cuando uno se acerca a mi, cierro los ojos e instintivamente me cubro el rostro con las manos. También suelo correr sin mirar atrás para no dejar que me toquen.

-Esta bien si jugaras algo en donde tuvieras que escapar.-me regañá el.

-Me da miedo, este balón es muy grande.-alegué.

Y no lo decía por excusa, ya me había pasado una vez donde alguien me golpeo la nariz con una de esas grandes bolas naranjas y ásperas, así que razón de mas tenia para nada era suficiente para el, me decía miedosa y cosas así solo para molestarme.

-Intenta un pase-me dijo lanzándome el balón.  
-Buaaa.-corri esquivando la pelota.  
-¡Pero no corras! ¡Era un pase perfecto!  
-Idiota, ¡querías que me quebrara un dedo!

La pelota siguió volando hasta que cayó al otro lado de la cancha. Cuando Kagami paso al lado mio para ir a buscarla, me sentí enrojecer de vergüenza, por lo menos no había nadie esa hora, ya que el entrenamiento había acabado.

-Bien, te daré un pase ahora, y no corras, ¿entendido?-me gritó.  
-¡Estás muy lejos!-alegué.

Pero él no me hizo caso, entonces vi como, con sus largos y musculosos brazos lanzó el balón directo hacia mi, no supe que hacer ¿seria capaz de atraparla? mientras dudaba, se acercaba cada vez mas y entonces mi cobardía venció y solo puse mis brazos cruzados sobre mi rostro al mismo tiempo que grite , esperando recibir el dolor sobre mi piel...

-Kagami-kun, ten cuidado.-dijo una voz.  
-¡Kuroko!  
-¿Kuroko-kun?-dije alarmada, luego abri los ojos y vi al chico (casi de mi estatura) al frente mio con el balón agarrado en sus manos. Aun tenia el uniforme de la practica.

-¿Que haces aquí?-preguntó Kagami acercándose, estaba furioso.  
-Se me olvido algo-dijo el distraído, mientras sostenia el balón.  
-Argh, ya solo vete-Kagami le quito la pelota y luego me miró enfadado.  
-No deberias dar esos pases tan largos, ella podría lastimarse.-dijo Kuroko.  
-No te metas.-murmuro el. Yo le agradecí a Kuroko con la mirada y luego me acerqué a Kagami.

-Gracias por lo de hoy...

-Hum-el no dijo nada, solo frunció el ceño como siempre.  
-Podrias intentar encestar.-dijo de la nada Kuroko.

¿Qué?

-Jajajajaaj, ¿encestar? como si fuera posible, no hables de lo que ni tú eres capaz de hacer.-rio burlesco el pelirrojo.  
Kuroko no se inmutó como siempre, pero yo me sentí un poco irritada, así que le quité la pelota y me acerqué al aro.

-¿Que pretendes?  
-Es verdad que le temo a esto, y también que no soy alta como tu, pero no lo sabré hasta intentarlo.  
-Esa es una frase muy genial, espero que no sea en vano.-rió.

No lo tomé en cuenta, solo me concentre, era un simple aro, mas ancho que el balón, estaba segura de que entraría ahí , entonces la tome fuertemente entre mis manos, hice la posición para encestar y...

La pelota voló alto y luego tocó el metal del aro, se tamboleó y luego dio un rebote saliendo afuera. Rápidamente cayó rebotando hasta tocar el suelo. Nadie dijo nada.

-No me rendiré .-dije sin mirarlos.

Al darme vuelta solo vi a Kagami-kun un poco shoqueado, y más atrás Kuroko estaba sentado en una banca mirando distraído.

¿Que les pasa de repente?

Le reste importancia a eso y me dirigí nuevamente a encestar, esta vez no fallarí corrí un poco para acercarme, levante mis brazos y...

-¡¿Pero que...?!

Kagami me había tomado por la cintura y luego me acercó al aro donde el balón entro limpiamente sin fallas, luego rebotó y cayó al piso alejándose. Kagami me soltó y me puso en el piso, a salvo.

-¿Por que hiciste eso? ¡Bakagami!-le dije.

El desvió la mirada, de pronto estaba nervioso. ¿Que demonios?

-Respondeme.-me acerque a el enojada.

-Tu...

-Habla claro.

-Tu falda es muy corta y...

-¿Que?

-Cuando saltaste se vio toda tu...

- ¡¿EHHHH?!

-Ropa interior!, pero no quise verla...-Kagami sali corriendo mientras yo trataba de asimilar todo eso.

¿Pero porque me había echo encestar?

¡Kuroko!

El fue quien tuvo la idea, y Kagami..., ahora lo entendí todo.

-¡Vengan acá malditos pervertidos!

Tomé mi bolso y sali corriendo para atraparlos, no se escaparían de mi, no podía creer que el amigo silencioso de Kagami-kun tuviera esas ideas en verdad.

fin.

* * *

graciar por leer!


End file.
